Dirty Picture
by AnnaP.AP
Summary: Bella quer um pouco de ação, mas seu namorado não quer lhe dar. Ela tenta provocá-lo enviando fotos pelo celular, mas... Lemons, piadas, Edward nu, criança fofa...


Com todo respeito aos Papas, e vovós espalhadas pelo mundo.

Não tanto respeito assim por Jacob Black.

**Disclaimer:** Edward, Bella e Vanessa NÃO são meus. Tia Steph os têm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV BELLA<strong>_

Saí do banho, tirei uma foto um tanto quanto obscena com o celular, e enviei para ele. Ele meu namorado, que estava trabalhando ao invés de estar aqui comigo. Era dia seis de setembro, 6/9, a sugestiva data que representava o dia do sexo. E eu na mão.

Digitei rapidamente os números do telefone dele, se fizesse uma busca ia me atrapalhar e demorar mais, e enviei.

Cinco minutos depois, nada de resposta.

Dez minutos, nada.

Quinze e eu já estava achando que ele era gay, e ficou com nojo do que viu. O que era bem provável. Um mês sem sexo, sem nenhum toque, sem nenhum beijo decente. Orgasmos eu tive. Vários. Mas sozinha.

Não que os dele me levassem ao espaço, e fossem a luz da minha escuridão. Mas eu ainda preferia estar acompanhada, a apelar para a solitária masturbação.

E agora eu estava enviando fotos minha semi-nua, esperando que ele corresse do trabalho e me jogasse atrás da porta do meu apartamento enquanto rasgava as minhas roupas.

Ou apenas esperava que ele viesse. As partes da porta e da roupa não o agradavam muito. Muito certinho.

Vinte minutos, contados, e a resposta chegou.

"_**Olha... eu gostei **__**para caralho**__** da foto, mas... Você não a enviou para pessoa errada?"**_

Vai se fuder Jacob Black!

Ele agora estava achando que eu o estava traindo? Que porra de mensagem foi essa?

"**Desculpa, você tem razão, eu devia ter enviado essa para o Papa. A sua vai em seguida."**

Levantei aquele famoso dedo do meio muito bem levantado, e enviei a foto com uma legenda.

"**Agora senta nele!"**

Quem ele pensa que é para achar que eu fico enviando foto minha para outro homem?

Amarrei a toalha mais firme ao corpo, e sentei na cama com o celular na mão.

Em cinco minutos a resposta chegou. Espero que não chegue _"mimimi, Bella isso não se faz..."._

"_**Você e o Papa devem ter um bom relacionamento, não? Se eu disser que eu também cuido dos mais necessitados, eu ganho uma foto daquela para mim?"**_

Mas que porra?

Outra mensagem.

"_**Sentar? Tenho idéias melhores do que podemos fazer com esse dedo."**_

Mensagens completamente sem sentido. Ele só pode ter comido merda no almoço.

Antes que eu pensasse em uma resposta, mais uma mensagem.

"_**Ainda está aí? Ou a conversa com o Papa está mais interessante? O material ali já deve ter passado da validade. Aqui tem um muito melhor."**_

Claro, vamos agora falar sobre as partes íntimas do Papa. E as dele. Muito apropriado.

Eu estava puta com a palhaçada.

"**Aposto que, se não fosse celibatário, ele não ficaria um mês sem encostar em uma mulher!"**

O que? De onde eu tirei isso?

Dois minutos para a resposta. Acho que ele não estava mais trabalhando.

"_**A mulher em questão, é você?"**_

Puta que pariu!

"**Minha avó!"** – Respondi de saco cheio.

Ele resolveu ficar de sacanagem com a minha cara porque eu brinquei que estava enviando mensagem para o Papa? É guerra? Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo. Puxei as pernas para cima, encarando o celular enquanto esperava por mais.

"_**Não era a sua avó na foto. Era? Porra, ela é gostosa!"**_

Já cansei da palhaçada.

"**Vai se foder! Mais tarde eu converso de novo com você. Ou não."**

Joguei o celular em cima da cama e levantei para colocar uma roupa. A mensagem seguinte chegou muito mais rápido.

"_**Dsclp. Ñ fuja!"**_

Eis o arrependimento pelas babaquices faladas.

"**Onde você está?"** – Perguntei sentando novamente. Sou uma frouxa. Mas eu preciso de sexo, não posso simplesmente mandá-lo ir se fuder. Eu quero participar. Merda.

"_**Acredite, no meio de uma reunião chata para caralho!"**_

"**Chata? Aposto que você é o que mais participa."**

"_**Deveria, mas tem um chato falando, e eu estou muito mais interessado em você."**_

"**Oh, milagres acontecem! Interessado em mim? Conta outra!"**

"_**Quer a prova?"**_

Prova? Como assim prova? De qu-...?

Putamerda!

Ele enviou uma foto da virilha dele. Não da virilha, exatamente. Tinha a calça social, em um cinza claro, com o tecido repuxado mais do que visível na minha tela. Uma super visível ereção.

E eu babei. E derreti.

Derreti? Porra, faz tanto tempo que não fico tão excitada que não sei nem mais como falar.

Eu fiquei com a calcinha molhada. Encharcada. Tinha uma poça debaixo de mim.

E só por causa de uma foto.

Uma foto que só existia por causa da minha foto.

Eu fiquei tão excitada com a imagem, que o quarto ficou quente, e eu tirei a toalha que estava envolta no meu corpo.

Eu olhei para imagem sem saber o que responder, um sorriso brotando no meu rosto por saber que ele finalmente tinha sentido algum desejo por mim. Eu precisava desesperadamente fazer com que esse homem viesse para o meu quarto. Esse comedor de merda das mensagens, e não o certinho.

Outra mensagem chegou e eu abri antes de voltar a pensar no que iria responder.

"_**Seu silêncio é um bom sinal, ñ é? Geralmente é, mas estou olhando p/ o rosto das mulheres p/ saber. Diga alguma coisa."**_

Olhando para o rosto de que mulheres? O sangue desceu para o pau dele. Está explicado.

"**Definitivamente nós precisamos conversar!"**

Alguma coisa estava errada, e eu precisava ver essa pessoa insana pessoalmente para entender o que era. Não sem antes me aproveitar um pouco dela.

A mensagem seguinte foi o endereço da empresa, e o número da sala de conferência onde ele estava.

"_**Eu serei aquele de terno cinza, e uma grande ereção explodindo dentro da calça."**_

"**Você não verá minha "explosão", mas... Acredite, ela vai estar lá. Em renda azul."**

"_**Você vem mesmo?"**_

"**Você não quer? O sangue foi para a cabeça de cima de novo?"**

"_**É lógico que quero! E tem sangue o suficiente para os dois lugares."**_

"**Ok então. Seria frustrante chegar e não te "reconhecer". Preste atenção na sua reunião agora, nos vemos logo. Beijo!"**

"**Beijo..."**

Ele se moveu na cadeira, e mandou outra foto em outro ângulo junto com a última mensagem do beijo.

Esse jogo todo não era normal, e as mensagens não faziam sentido algum. Mas estava me excitando como nunca!

Feliz pelo fato do "virgem" do meu namorado estar jogando comigo, não pensei antes de aproveitar a falta da toalha, e tirar outra foto.

"_**Obrigado por não me ajudar."**_ – Ele enviou.

Ri igual a uma idiota para o celular, e corri para trocar de roupa. Coloquei um vestido envelope azul, e tirei uma foto do laço.

"**É só puxar."**

"_**Sou uma criança impaciente esperando pelo presente de Natal."**_

"**Não sou pedófila."**

"_**Só uma pervertida que fica atentando o Papa."**_

Jacob nunca faria piadas com o Papa. Ele realmente estava com algum problema hoje. Será que recebeu um aumento e ficou muito feliz? Que o Papa abençoe!

Caminhei de um lado para o outro no corredor das salas de conferência, estalando os dedos e gastando o salto do sapato.

Outra mensagem chegou, e eu fui para o canto abri-la.

"_**Hey Bells, ñ sei q hrs a reunião vai acabar. Vô direto p/ o meu ap. Amanhã ligo."**_

Mas que merda de mensagem era essa agora? Ele já havia até avisado à recepcionista que eu vinha! Fui recebida com um _"Oh, a senhorita do vestido azul."_ quando cheguei, e fiquei mais do que vermelha com o cumprimento. Eu já estava achando que ela tinha arrumado a sala dele para uma aventura nossa.

Nossa minha e dele, sem ela.

Porque esse cachorro não me avisou antes que ia demorar?

Interrompi a resposta que estava escrevendo quando a porta da sala se abriu. A reunião vai acabar tarde? Sei.

Parei de frente para a porta, e cruzei os braços esperando a aberração que eu costumava chamar de namorado sair.

Um mar de ternos pretos começou a vir em minha direção enquanto eu esperava meu terno cinza.

Mas ele não veio.

Ele não estava de terno cinza?

Jacob apareceu com seu terno negro como carvão, sorrindo no meio dos outros. Assim que nossos olhos se encontraram, seu sorriso caiu e ele começou a tossir como um desesperado.

Cerrei os olhos para ele, que tremeu como um galho em um vendaval. Eu sabia que algo não estava certo. Agora vamos descobrir o que é. Por que eu acho que vou ficar sem meu sexo logo hoje?

- B-Bell-Bella? O... que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou sem jeito me levando para um canto afastado. - É o meu local de trabalho. – Pontuou ríspido.

Entendi o recado, eu não era bem-vinda.

E eu não ia ter o meu sexo. Mas que merda!

E entendi a terceira parte do recado, não foi com ele que eu troquei aquelas mensagens. Ele continuava não tendo desejo nenhum por mim, continuava a se afastar. Continuava a olhar para mim perguntando o que eu fazia ali.

Mas alguém aqui estava de cinza, excitado, e esperando por mim.

Riram alto à minha esquerda, e não tive dúvidas antes de ignorar Jacob e virar para o lado. Suspirei, e prendi a respiração enquanto minha mente entrava nos eixos. A poucos metros, em um belíssimo e muito bem cortado terno cinza, estava Edward Cullen. Parecia que um modelo havia saído de uma seção de fotos, para acabar no meio de um funeral.

Comparações estranhas a parte, Edward Cullen nada mais era do que o patrão gostoso da aberração do meu namorado. O homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Edward, não Jacob.

Coincidências existem, e eu estava muito feliz por elas. Será que Edward brincou com o celular de Jacob?

Olhei para Jacob, olhei de volta para Edward, e analisei o que podia fazer. A primeira coisa era responder Jacob apropriadamente, com um belo palavrão, jogar algumas indiretas bem diretas, e dar meia volta até Edward. A segunda, apenas ignorar Jacob, e puxar a pasta que Edward segurava, levando-o de volta para a sala de reunião.

As duas terminavam muito bem. E as duas pioravam as vozes na minha cabeça dizendo que aquilo era errado, que eu não conhecia Edward e não devia me aproximar dele. Que eu devia corar como sempre, e voltar para minha casa me sentindo humilhada pelo namorado idiota que eu tinha. Ignorei-as todas.

- Eu vim apenas avisar que vou levar minha avó para conhecer o Papa.

- Você o que? – Jacob me olhou alarmado. - Bella, você não tem mais avó.

- E que nós terminamos.

- Isabella Swan, qual o seu problema?

Mais uma vez ignorando-o, movi meus pés em direção ao homem que segurava firmemente uma maleta preta na sua frente.

Eu deixava meu namorado para trás, e caminhava para o homem que havia me visto nua pelo celular alguns minutos atrás. Um estranho. E eu não estava nem um pouco incomodada com isso. Pelo contrário, meus pés pareciam se mover em algum tipo de modo automático, e meu corpo parecia relaxar barra entrar em ebulição perto do dele.

- Vovó? – Perguntou abrindo um sorriso torto e elevando uma sobrancelha.

Porra, como esse homem é lindo! Como fui trocar mensagens logo com ele? Como resistir? Para começar, eu queria só passar minha mão por aquele cabelo cor de bronze como ele havia acabado de fazer. E depois eu podia descer as mãos pelo rosto dele, alisando seu maxilar com a barba por fazer, chegando até seus largos ombros. E depois descer as mãos mais um pouco, mais um pouco... Oh, o pomo de Adão dele se movendo. Eu queria lambê-lo. E lamber seu maxilar também. E quem sabe seus ombros. Morder exatamente onde eu sei que ele tem um pintinha, ali, entre o pescoço e o ombro. E descer as mordidas junto com a mão...

- Vossa Santidade.

Edward pegou minha mão direita e deu um suave beijo sobre meus dedos, fazendo carícias com o polegar nas costas da minha mão quando abaixou as duas ainda unidas.

- Permita-me levá-la em um tour aos aposentos... – Parou fazendo uma careta tentando lembrar a palavra que devia usar.

- Papais? Santos? Sagrados? Bíblicos? Se você não pedir para eu parar, eu posso arrumar mais nomes. E eles vão começar a perder o sentido.

- Acho que sagrado se encaixa bem. – Edward piscou, e, pela segunda vez, eu tenho que dizer que derreti. Ou que fiquei com uma poça na calcinha. Que seja! Eu estava excitada! E era exatamente **desse** homem que eu precisava. - E então, pronta para o tour, ou vai desistir agora que descobriu que eu não sou o Black?

- Você já sabia? – Franzi o cenho para ele, um pouco assustada com a nova informação.

- Acabei de confirmar. Com todo o respeito, você tem um belo par de seios, não foi difícil reconhecê-los nas fotos.

**Essa** nova informação era muito boa.

- Isso quer dizer que você já olhava para eles antes, certo?

- Sempre fui um grande admirador dos seus decotes. – Falou olhando diretamente para ele.

Modéstia a parte, ele tinha uma bela visão. Assim como eles estavam na primeira foto, pressionados pela toalha, eles estavam agora. Se ele quisesse se perder ali no meio, seria muito bem-vindo.

- Pelo menos alguém admira.

- Algumas pessoas não dão valor ao que têm. – Deu de ombros. – Black é um bom funcionário. Quadrado demais, mas dá dinheiro. – Eu juro que eu vi os olhos dele brilharem quando a palavra dinheiro saiu de seus lábios perfeitos. Lábios perfeitos... Esses lábios junto com os meus... Eles parecem ser tão macios... - Mas foda-se ele, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Sim, foda-se ele! – Falei alto demais, chamando a atenção de um dos diretores que passava do nosso lado. E eu era a vadia do dia, não corei e nem pedi desculpas ao pobre homem que teve seu ouvido estuprado. - E não, eu não desisti. Também sou grande admiradora dos seus ternos. E do seu cabelo. E posso ter olhado para a sua bunda algumas vezes nos elevadores.

- Interessante. – Edward soltou minha mão para segurar a pasta com as duas mãos novamente, e se moveu no lugar. – Mais alguma parte que você tenha visto e gostado? – Perguntou com um meio sorriso safado, seus belos olhos verdes brilhando mais uma vez.

- Oh sim! Mas essa... – Aproximei para sussurrar no ouvido dele. – Eu quero ver bem de perto. E não quero apenas ver. – Cheguei a maleta para o lado, e colei meu corpo no dele, sentindo seu pênis completamente duro contra mim. - Quero interagir com ela também.

- Vamos embora daqui. – Rosnou antes de me puxar para dentro de um elevador.

_**Minutos depois...**_

- Você terminou com o cachorro insignificante do seu namorado?

- Yep.

- E o cafajeste sabe disso?

- Eu realmente não me importo, Edward. – Dei de ombros. – Ele não é mais meu namorado, eu não sou mais namorada dele.

- Simples assim?

- Simples assim.

- Eu podia ter contado para você. Eu sempre soube que ele era um filho da puta.

- Eu realmente não me importo. Não agora.

- Não depois que você transou com o chefe dele... Na sala dele.

- Eu sempre gostei desse sofá. – Acariciei o braço atrás da minha cabeça.

- Voc-vocês não...?

- Não. Alguém podia chegar, alguém ia sentar depois, alguém podia ouvir, alguém..., alguém...

- Bella... Eu pensei em uma coisa aqui... Acho que você não vai gostar de ouvir.

- O que?

- **Você** nunca usou o sofá, mas, ele...

- O que vo-... Eeeeeeeeeeew! Edward!

- Exatamente.

- Por que estamos deitados aqui ainda? Que nojo!

Edward me ajudou a levantar, e a me vestir. Não porque ele era um cavaleiro, porque ele queria continuar a me alisar.

- Aliás, você foi... Extraordinário!

- Eu sei. Você também.

- Devíamos deixar uma lembrança?

- Acho que ele vai entender a imagem que enviei para ele.

- Vo-voc-cê o... o qu-que?

- **Ele** vai entender, os outros não.

- E como você sabia para onde enviar?

- Conta coorporativa, todos os funcionários têm o número em sequência. O dele, coincidentemente, é depois do meu.

- Sorte a sua, não?

- Sorte a nossa!

_**6/9 anos depois...**_

Acordei socando o travesseiro do meu lado. A cama estava gelada, e eu estava ficando sem posição para dormir.

Levantei e me arrastei gemendo até o banheiro para domar o cabelo, escovar o bafo e fazer minhas necessidades.

Fui para a cozinha, meus braços já esticados pelo caminho para se enrolarem nas deliciosas costas nuas e quentes do meu marido que fazia algo na bancada.

- Bom dia. – Tocou minha mão em seu abdômen. - Já ia acordar as duas.

- Bom dia. – Estiquei-me e beijei seu pescoço, **aquela** pintinha. - Nem precisou, eu estava tão desconfortável.

Edward imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo, virando-se para massagear minha barriga de cinco meses de gravidez por baixo da camisa de flanela dele que eu usava.

- A barriga está atrapalhando? – Perguntou com uma careta.

- Um pouquinho. – Sorri acariciando os cabelos dele. - Nada que eu já não tenha passado da outra vez.

- E por falar da outra vez... – Olhou por cima do meu ombro.

Girei nos braços dele e olhei minha pequenininha de quatro anos entrar na cozinha com uma carinha confusa.

- _Maaanhê_, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Puta merda! – Edward xingou saindo de trás de mim, indo pegar o celular que Vanessa segurava. - De quem é esse aparelho?

Fiquei tão distraída babando pela minha pequenininha que não tinha reparado no celular em sua mão.

- Papai! – Ela reclamou dando um tapa na testa dele. - _Plalavrão _é feio!

- O palavrão do seu pai foi necessário, princesa.

- Porra... Amor, esse é o seu. – Edward avisou mexendo no aparelho, e ganhando outro tapa da filha. – O que você estava vendo aqui, pequenina?

A primeira coisa que fizemos quando começamos a... namorar, foi anotar o número pessoal de Edward, e apagar o de Jacob. Sem chances de confundir os quase idênticos números coorporativos e enviar mensagens erradas novamente.

Enviar fotos pelo celular pode viciar. E trocar mensagens eróticas. E gravar vídeos.

O meu era, digamos assim, livre para crianças.

- _Achu_ que eu vi o peito da mamãe...

Talvez não tão livre assim.

- Você viu o que! – Perguntei tentando pegar o celular da mão do safado do meu marido, que puxou o aparelho para si.

- Também quero ver isso, espera um pouco.

Foi minha vez de dar um tapa na testa dele, me abaixando em seguida para dar bom dia para Vanessa enquanto ele procurava o que ela viu.

- Princesa, o celular novo da mamãe é igual ao do papai, você agora tem que pedir antes de ver, ok?

- _Po que_? Eu sempre brinquei com o seu.

- Porque o papai guarda arquivos importantes no dele, e você pode acabar apagando sem querer. Lembra quando você apagou a música da tia Alice uma vez?

- Sim. – Concordou fazendo bico de choro. - Mas foi sem querer.

- Eu sei meu amor. – Beijei sua bochecha e nariz. - Mas os arquivos do papai são importantes demais. Você pode continuar a brincar com o meu, só pede antes. Combinado?

- Aham.

Dei um último beijo em sua bochecha antes de levantar de novo.

- Agora vem cá para eu explicar a foto para você. – Edward a chamou.

Vanessa foi até onde o pai a chamava da mesa, sentando-se no colo dele empolgada para desvendar o mistério da foto da mamãe. Arqueei uma sobrancelha pedindo uma explicação, mas fui ignorada e tive que me juntar aos dois para descobrir o que era afinal essa foto.

- Você está vendo essa barriga que o papai está beijando? – Vanessa mexeu a cabeça assentindo, e Edward continuou. – Você sabe quem é?

- Carlie. – Apontou para mim como se fosse óbvio.

- Não. Essa é você. A foto da Carlie é outra.

- E _po que_ a mamãe está pelada?

O pai dela também estava pelado. Mas essa parte, felizmente, não saiu **nessa** foto.

- Ela estava com calor. – Edward explicou, e depois abriu um sorriso bobo para mim.

- Mamãe está sempre com _calô_. Ela está sempre _souando _e respirando _estranha_. Assim _ó_!: – Vanessa começou a fazer gestos exagerados para puxar e soltar o ar de seus pulmões, imitando a respiração ofegante que eu tento esconder quando Edward faz brincadeiras impróprias em momentos igualmente impróprios. - Você também seeeempre está _souando _no seu quarto. – Falou passando a mão na testa de Edward, como se limpasse o suor ali. - Lá é queeeeeeente! O meu quarto não _é calor_.

- E nunca vai ser, ok? – O pai super protetor entrou em ação.

- _Naum!_ – Vanessa balançou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado para o outro, fazendo com que Edward se afastasse para não levar com as tranças da menina no rosto. - Quando _tiver _calor, é sóóó ligar o _alcondiciolnado_.

- Não meu amor, no meu caso **ar-condicionado** não resolve.

- _Po que?_

- Looonga história, que só serviria para aumentar o ego do seu pai.

- Papai deixa você com calor? _Como_?

Hora de encerrar o assunto. O convencido do meu marido apertou nossa filha em um abraço e a colocou no chão, gargalhando enquanto se levantava. Consegui me esticar a tempo de beliscá-lo antes que se afastasse.

- Você é **muito** espertinha, minha princesa. – Elogiei sentando onde Edward estava e apertando a bochecha de Vanessa. – Mas agora tem que ser rápida, sua avó chega daqui a pouco para te buscar.

- Estou proooontinha. – Rodou na minha frente mostrando seu conjunto de moletom lilás.

- E linda! – Mexi em sua impecável trança cor de bronze. - Tomou café?

- Aaaaham. – Respondeu colocando o dedo na boca para roer o pouco do esmalte rosa que restava em sua unha. Tia Alice mima demais essa menina.

- Tira a mão da boca. – Puxei seu braço delicadamente. – Já está de banho tomado, já comeu, com trancinhas lindas. Seu papai é muito eficiente.

- Obrigado. – Edward agradeceu abrindo um sorriso convencido do outro lado da cozinha.

Se Vanessa não estivesse tão alerta, ele teria visto o dedo bonito que eu ia levantar pelas gracinhas.

- O que é _ificiente_, papai?

Enquanto Vanessa corria para, inocentemente, ouvir seu pai se gabar, tomei meu café e guardei o celular no bolso da camisa. Não sem antes babar por alguns segundos na foto que apareceu quando o aparelho acendeu na minha mão.

Alguns minutos depois Vanessa voltava para seus desenhos na sala e Edward finalmente trazia a salada de frutas que estava preparando.

- Você é um safado, sabia? – Falei espetando uma melancia e levando até a boca dele, beijando-o em seguida. – Vanessa não é mais um bebê que só baba e ri.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu orgulhoso. – Mas tem certos hábitos e vícios que são difíceis de abandonar.

- Eu entendo. Não foi a toa que recorri à sua mãe hoje.

- E eu sou o safado? – Perguntou erguendo uma daquelas sobrancelhas sexys para mim.

- Pode abaixar essa sobrancelha! - Apontei agora com um morango no garfo. - A criança ainda está na casa.

A campainha ecoou pela cozinha, fazendo Vanessa saltar do sofá e correr para porta.

- Vovóóó? Vovôôô?

- Não por muito tempo. – Edward piscou antes de levantar e trombar com Vanessa no meio do caminho, ambos quase caindo no chão.

- Vem loooogo, papai. – Ela o rebocou pela mão.

Peguei meu pote com minhas frutas e fui calmamente atrás dos dois. Cumprimentei meus sogros, me despedi da minha filha, e voltei para a cozinha para jogar meu pote sujo na pia.

- Ela só volta amanhã. – Edward falou sorrateiramente se aproximando atrás de mim.

- Era para ela voltar hoje. – Dei um paço para trás, chocando-me contra seu peito.

- Era. Mas você sabe que dia é hoje...

Lógico! Alguns anos atrás, graças ao meu desespero para conseguir sexo no dia do sexo, eu conheci esse... Esse perfeito exemplar masculino! Meu marido perfeito, e amante incomparável! Sete anos de casado! **SETE** anos!

Envolvi um braço ao redor do pescoço dele, alcançando sua nuca para puxar sua boca até a minha. Edward abraçou a minha cintura, afrouxando o cordão da calça de moletom até que ela caísse no chão junto com a minha calcinha.

- Eu não vou te levar para o quarto. – Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Eu não pedi.

Levei minhas mãos para trás, agarrando seu pênis e puxando o para fora da calça do pijama. Conforme Edward explorava meu sexo com seus dedos, eu apertava os meus em sua ereção, movendo-os para cima e para baixo.

Eram raros os momentos que podíamos desfrutar dos cômodos dessa forma. Ficávamos a maior parte do tempo restritos ao nosso quarto, ou ao banheiro. Não que fosse ruim, sexo com Edward era ótimo em qualquer lugar, mas o nosso fogo era muito para que ficássemos reduzidos à dois cômodos. Nós gostávamos de explorar.

Na cozinha explorávamos as bancadas e a dispensa. Eu amava encontrar meu marido coçando a nuca enquanto olhava para as prateleiras e me perguntava o que comeríamos. Da mesma forma que ele tinha uma tara por me agarrar por trás enquanto eu tentava alcançar alguma coisa no alto. Vanessa não entendia porque tio Emmett aparecia tanto para concertar o armário de comidas. Pobres prateleiras.

As bancadas eram ótimos apoios. Ótimos! Eu estava apoiada em meus cotovelos, tomando cuidado para não ter a barriga esmagada contra o mármore enquanto Edward se movia atrás de mim. Mas o ritmo foi aumentando, a coisa foi ficando quente, intensa, e não dava mais para eu ficar nessa posição. O jeito foi colocar a bunda na gelada mesa de vidro. Que eu agradecia toda vez por ser forte o bastante para me aguentar.

Mobílias a parte, nenhuma delas seria boa o bastante sem meu marido para usá-las junto comigo. Ainda com sua fixação pelos meus seios, que agora estavam o dobro do tamanho, Edward nos mudou de posição novamente. Ele não ia poder tocá-los direito da forma como estávamos.

Dessa vez fui carregada até o quarto, eu disse que nós explorávamos a casa, enxotando o cachorro para longe para não termos platéia. Edward travava, achando que o animal via alguma coisa.

Óbvio, depois dali ele sai pela vizinhança contando os detalhes para os outros.

Eu abri a boca para reclamar do passeio, mas logo estava na cama, sentada de costas sobre Edward. E então senti suas mãos em minha cintura me levantando, aquela delícia que ele honrava entre as pernas me preenchendo por completo.

Eu devia fazer um altar para Edward, e outro ao lado para seu pênis. Nos momentos em que eu não estivesse, literalmente, curvada para eles, eu teria um santuário para cultuar. Com fotos, perfumes, músicas...

- Bella, amor, se você não se mover fica difícil.

E é claro que ele falava agarrando meus seios para conseguir alguma reação minha. E, obviamente, ele conseguiu. Porque não havia como não reagir àquelas mãos enormes e macias contra o meu corpo, seus dedos provocando meus mamilos, enroscando-se neles e me deixando excitada como sempre.

- Bell... Devag-...

- Cala a boca! Cala a boca, e me fode! – Prontamente Edward calou a boca, e me fodeu. Forte. - Mmm... Isso é tão bom! Uwn, merda!

Nós fazíamos nosso malabarismo sexual, nosso corpo ficando mais e mais suado. Edward repetidas vezes saía de mim e esperava em torno de trinta segundos para voltar. A boa vontade dele em me satisfazer primeiro era encantadora, mas broxante. Eu só ficava puta pela perda de contato e ele tinha que me excitar novamente. Hormônios de grávidas são estranhos, eleve ao cubo, e você acha o meu estado.

Quando minhas pernas estavam próximas de não responderem mais, senti meu corpo ser jogado contra a cama. Abençoado seja meu marido! Meu quadril ficou sobre um travesseiro, minha cabeça delirando com a visão de Edward ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, aquele sagrado membro me penetrando novamente em uma altura perfeita.

- Bell... – Edward estocou forte, trazendo uma das mãos taradas pelo meu peito para provocar meu clitóris. - Eu te amo...

- Mhum. – Resmunguei completamente rendida aos longos dedos dele.

- Eu preciso gozar!

Eu devo ter respondido alguma coisa parecida com "vá em frente", "goze", "sim", "vai que é tua", porque... Putaquepariu, o homem sabe exatamente onde e como tocar! Eu já estava me contorcendo, agarrando lençol, meus próprios cabelos, o braço dele...

Enquanto eu ainda experimentava meus segundos de prazer Edward agarrou minha cintura com as duas mãos, e acelerou as estocadas. Ele sabe que eu vou gozar de novo. E eu quero gozar de novo. Ou não parar de gozar. Vou colar esse homem em mim.

Minha cabeça ainda revirava, meu corpo ainda pedia por mais quando Edward desabou na cama.

- Você me empresta seus dedos? Eu estou no meio de algo aqui.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada sem fôlego e se deitou de lado.

- Invejo a rápida capacidade de recuperação das mulheres.

- Edward... – Gemi. – Depois! A gente conversa sobre o que você quiser! DEDOS! Eu preciso! Em mim! Agora!

Enquanto ele, mais uma vez, ria, eu cuidava do meu caso sozinha. O que não era a mesma coisa. O que eu não gostava de fazer. O que deixava Edward excitado, e logo os dentes dele estavam mordiscando o meu seio. Os benditos dedos substituindo os meus.

- Você já gozou no meu pau, - Sussurrou com a boca exatamente no meu ouvido. - agora goza nos meus dedos. - Vamos falar sujo, Edward Cullen. - Deixa eu sentir essa boceta apertar os meus dedos. - Vamos matar do coração a esposa grávida.

Os dedos dele continuaram no gostoso entra e sai. Um, dois, três... Dois, três, um... O dedão continuava posicionado sobre o meu clitóris, movendo-se o necessário para me levar até a borda, e me arrancar de lá em seguida. Eu não passava de uma massa de modelar nas grandes mãos do meu marido, gemia, urrava e gritava aos cuidados delas. Acrescentando a língua que contornava meu mamilo, lambia o meu pescoço, acariciava a minha em minha boca, e repetia todo o caminho em seguida.

Eu já não estava conseguindo pedir qualquer coisa, então, uni minha mão à de Edward e guiei seus movimentos. Ele segurou minha mão com a dele, não soltando até que eu tivesse, mais uma vez, atingido meu orgasmo e tivesse oxigênio no cérebro mais uma vez.

Eu já sentia meu idolatrado e amado companheiro dando sinal de vida contra a minha coxa, mas tive que reprimir a vontade de enroscar minhas pernas na cintura de Edward e adicioná-lo à brincadeira. Eu precisava ir ao banheiro. E rápido.

Fui e voltei equilibrando-me em minhas pernas mais do que bambas.

- Edward... – Atualmente eu só falava o nome dele gemendo. – Isso aí debaixo do cobertor é o que eu estou pensando?

Sem responder, Edward jogou o cobertor para longe, me fazendo salivar e andar até ele como um zumbi. Foi a minha vez de mostrar que minha boca e minhas mãos também mereciam um altar nessa casa.

- Dia seis devia ser feriado mundial. – Murmurei enquanto acariciava os cabelos suados na nuca de Edward.

- Sempre tiramos a semana de folga para comemorar nosso aniversário de casamento, que diferença esse feriado faria?

- Não estraga minha idéia pós foda.

- Existem muitas coisas pós foda, mas idéia?

- Chato. Que horas Vanessa volta amanhã?

- Sobre isso...

- Edward Cullen, o que você aprontou?

- Não pudemos viajar, mas isso não significa que vamos desrespeitar nossa filha dentro de casa.

Eu ainda estava decidindo se isso era bom, ou se ele merecia um tapa por ter enxotado a própria filha.

Oh, foda-se, a quem eu quero enganar? A menina está bem. Se ela fizesse alguma idéia do que vai acontecer nessa casa, com certeza nos agradeceria. Nós te amamos, pequenininha, você está bem onde está, acredite em mim.

- Ela vai ficar o resto da semana com seus pais? – Eu precisava confirmar antes de atacar meu marido.

- Yep.

E depois da resposta dele, acompanhada por uma mão boba apertando a minha bunda, eu já estava perdida. Minha mão também foi encontrar um lugarzinho, lugarzinho bem grande, especial, para apertar.

- Nós temos mais três dias para fazer o que bem entendemos dentro de casa?

- Ee... xaaaa... exata... mente. – Como eu amo esse homem sem fôlego. - Oh caralho!

- Mmmm... Isso é bom. Você foi muito esperto. De um jeito estranho, mas foi.

- Feliz semana do sexo, Vovó.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento, Vossa Santidade.

- E não dá no mesmo?

- Hora de calar a boca.

- Concordo.

FIM


End file.
